Moonlit Nights
by Diagon Alley1
Summary: Ron sneaks off and meets someone in the moonlight. Short and sweet.


Title: Moonlit Nights  
  
By: Black Hermione Angel  
  
Email: thechocolatefroggy@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Ron sneaks off and meets someone in the moonlight. Short and maybe not-so-sweet.  
  
Spoilers: All four books  
  
Disclaimer: Ron Weasley and the rest of the characters in the Harry Potter series do not belong to me. They belong to J. K. Rowling as well as Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and then there's Warner Bros. Inc.  
  
Moonlit nights  
  
By: Black Hermione Angel  
  
Ron Weasley climbed quickly out of bed, blinking rapidly, trying to see into the darkness. Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were all sleeping, Neville snoring loudly.  
  
Ron shuffled around to Harry's bed, knowing that if Harry were to wake, he would be caught. Questions would be asked. Ron knew that he couldn't answer those questions. So, he tried to keep as quiet as possible. Nonetheless, he hit his foot against Harry's trunk. Ron shoved a fist into his mouth to stifle his yell of pain. Harry stirred briefly and Ron felt a flash of horror, but Harry didn't wake. Instead, he rolled onto his side, muttering something about Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief as he turned his attention back to the trunk. He knelt, opened it and searched through the contents. He at last came up with what he had been searching for. Harry's Invisibility cloak. He grinned to himself, his bright blue eyes shining in the moonlight, slipped the cloak on, and then stole out of the room. Ron walked down the staircase as quietly as he could. It was almost midnight, but some of the Gryffindor's were still in the common room. Ron spotted Ginny talking with Hermione. Hermione was talking back, and smiling, but she kept glancing at her homework longingly. Ron overheard Harry's name once or twice and grinned. Hermione was madly in love with Harry, but she was incredibly stubborn and wild horses couldn't drag the admission out of her. Ginny had managed, however, and kept trying to get her to talk to Harry. Hermione, of course being Hermione, refused.  
  
Ron stood by the portrait hole and after twenty minutes or so the last of the Gryffindor's had drifted off to bed. Ron left the common room and went down to the classroom they had arranged to meet in.  
  
"You're late, " came a soft, not entirely unpleasant voice from behind Ron. Ron, as always, felt a little chill when he heard that voice. He knew what they were doing was forbidden, that they could both get disowned by their families, not to mention their friends, for doing this, but Ron loved the figure standing behind him and felt like he would risk anything for this love.  
  
"I know. I got held up, " Ron sighed, turning. He took off the Invisibility cloak. He blinked and suddenly felt a pair of arms around his neck. Then he was being kissed, lightly, but firmly, lovingly, but bruisingly. Then he was pushed away.  
  
"I hate it when you're late, Ron, " Ron sighed again, and took the hand that was resting on his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry, " he whispered. A head nodded reluctantly.  
  
"I know you are."  
  
Ron grinned then and kissed his forbidden lover.  
  
~*~*~*~ Half an hour later ~*~*~*~  
  
Ron and the dark figure lay atop one of the desks, both breathing hard and sweaty. Ron's arms wrapped around a slender body, pulling it closer to him. Ron smiled, as grey eyes looked back at him, reflecting the light, those eyes capable of holding both black anger and fierce love. Pale hair shone in the moonlight, both shiny and smooth.  
  
"We have to tell them soon, " the figure said, after catching it's breath.  
  
"Harry won't understand, " Ron replied, allowing a note of bitterness to enter his voice.  
  
"Then make him, " was the reply. Ron laughed resentfully.  
  
"Harry's stubborn. It's hard to make him change his opinion about someone."  
  
"You changed towards me, didn't you?" the figure reminded him.  
  
"I guess so, " Ron replied, feeling like an idiot.  
  
"And you're Potter's best friend, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, but—, "  
  
"Then just talk to Potter. Or Granger first. She seems to be much more open-minded about people. And I've seen how she looks at Potter. And how he looks at her. He'll listen to her, if not you, "  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"All right, " he agreed, somewhat reluctantly  
  
"Good boy. I love you, Ron Weasley, "   
  
Ron grinned proudly, even though he was reminded yet again of how they had only these moonlit nights to be together.  
  
"I love you too, Draco Malfoy."  
  
A/N: Please o please reviews everyone. My very first slash story and I'm sorry if it was horrible. I'll write another one and trust me; it'll be at least half way better. 


End file.
